


I meant every cheesy word

by Sarcastic Sunshine (sarcastic_sunshine5)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_sunshine5/pseuds/Sarcastic%20Sunshine
Summary: Don't my cheesy pick up lines prove I'm serious?Prompt: I write a bad pick up lines on your cup every time I'm your barista.





	I meant every cheesy word

Nico was going to his favorite coffee shop run by his half-sister Hazel and he was running late so all he really wanted was his black coffee. When he got to the shop be remembered Hazel telling him about the new guy they had hired and saw him working as the barrister. He walked up and ordered and while he was waiting, he hugged his sister and they began talking. After a few minutes Hazel had customers to wait on and he had heard his name being called so he collected his coffee before rushing to his lessons and didn't seem to notice the blonde behind the counter watching him leave.

As he was on his way to his lessons he noticed there was something written on his cup, he looked at it and realized it wasn't just his name written, it said 'Can I call you google because you have everything that I am looking for' Nico quickly reread the note to make sure he hadn't imagined it and his cheeks turned pink and he couldn't stop the small smile that spread over his face.

The next day Nico went to the coffee shop and he noticed the boy from yesterday was working again, as he walked up, he put his order in and waited for his name to be called for his coffee. He walked up to collect his drink and while he did, he couldn't help but notice the cute boy was blushing. As he sat to enjoy his coffee on the bench outside, he noticed once again there was a sentence on his cup. He read it and smiled once he realized what it said. 'On a scale from 1 to 10: You're a 9 and I'm the 1 you need' He felt a blush as he continued sipping his coffee.

The day after Nico was unable to go to the coffee shop and felt upset but knew he would return tomorrow, and it would be unlikely that Will would work every day a week. The next day however Nico returned again to the shop and by this time even Hazel had noticed Nico was coming to the shop more than usual. Nico walked in and although tried his best everyone could see he was smiling.

Nico walked to the counter to claim his drink and quickly walked outside to his usual bench outside but after a few minutes of drinking his sister came outside and sat next to him.

"So, have you got a new crush?" Hazel asked

"No, why are you asking?" Nico replied

Hazel leaned over and stole his drink, she took a sip and pulled a face and asked, "Why don't you ever add sugar?"

Nico laughed glad that she didn't read the side until she did just that.

Hazel looked at Nico in surprise and read the note out loud

"Forget the butterflies, I feel the whole zoo when I am with you" Hazel gasped whilst looking at Nico with a grin from ear to ear. "This is Will's handwriting!"

"Is this why you keep coming here more than usual? You like Will don't you!"

"No!" Stuttered Nico as his face heated up, "I don't even know him! He's just..."

"Oh my gosh! You like him! You so do!"

"Hazel I really don't." Nico replied flustered

"Hmmm... Will and Nico... Wilco? Nill? Oh! Oh! Solangelo!" She said as she got louder and became more enthusiastic.

"What? Cilantro? Why are you naming a plant?"

"No that is your ship name! Solangelo! Adorable!"

"Hazel he probably was only joking around"

"I know Will and he always asks about you!" Hazel said, "And he always makes sure he is the one to do your drink!" And she left him to his thoughts mostly centered around Will.

The next day was a Saturday so even though Nico wouldn't usually leave the house today he had to pick up Hazel to take her to their friends house an hour away for a big dinner. As he was waiting for Hazel to be ready he realized Will was the one Hazel had trusted to look over the shop while she was away, he looked over and smiled at him and was about to start a conversation that he knew would be awkward but just as he was about to begin Will opened his mouth.

"Hi, I'm Will"

"I'm Nico"

"Um, I'm the one who writes bad pick-up lines on your cup every time I am your barrister and you always smile," Will said

Nico protested "I so do not!"

Will grinned "You know that the bench you sit at is right by the window so I can see you read it." Nico blushed at this.

Will said "so I thought I would just go ahead and give you my number."

If Nico's cheeks were red before they were on fire now. "You-I-What?" Nico stuttered out as he stared at Will in shock

"Why did you think I would write them on your cup if I didn't like you?"

"You like me?" Nico looked at Will with shock

"Why wouldn't I? You are utterly adorable! Except for the coffee, I would have thought someone as sweet as you would want a coffee equally as sweet."

Nico laughed and smiled at Will "I like you too, maybe we can go on a date sometime"

Will grinned and said "yeah, but hopefully not at a coffee shop"

Nico smiled at Will and turned his head as he saw Hazel emerge from the back room "I don't think you know how easily you can make me smile," Will smiled as Nico continued "I haven't smiled like this in a long while, I never had a reason too. But you just gave me one."

As they left Nico didn't realize he had left Will a goofy grinning mess.

Hazel grinned as they left the building

"What?" Nico asked

Hazel replied "Nothing."

Nico rolled his eyes "Spit it out"

Hazel grinned and said "I'm just glad that you're happy"

Nico smiled as they entered the car, Hazel was always rather protective of him but had always wanted him to be happy.

"Soooooo! When are you going on the date?" Hazel grinned

Nico face palmed and knew this would be a long car ride

As they pulled away Hazel said, "I knew you two would get along, I could sense it, call it sisters’ instinct but I knew it!"

"Hazel! I thought you said you wouldn't meddle in my love life anymore!"

"You love him?" Came the reply

And Nico sighed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a really long time and it makes me cringe so bad but I’d love to get tips on how to improve so I’m making myself post it


End file.
